


In Napa Valley

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [49]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cold Case - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Summer vacation begin with mysteries and confusion. The detectives try to find answers.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next fic. This will be the first fic is the summer vacation arc. At least one fic will cover Boyd/Erica's Florida adventure, while others will cover what the others get up to in Brooklyn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family sets out for their trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for the vineyard mystery. JtW will be updated tmw.

**_detective agency, second floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn, New York City;_ **

Derek and Stiles met in the detective agency. They went over this summer's detective roster with Helen.

"I am excited for the summer." Stiles was saying.

"Me too. Now, who are staying here?" Derek asked.

"Let me see, according to the calendar, Boyd, Erica, you two, Brett, Liam, and Allison are leaving. The rest of us are staying here." Helen answered.

"We should go make our plans now." Stiles beamed. They separated to start working on their plans.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve got home from work to a quiet place. The kids were out on a play date.

"The twins' birthdays are closing in." Bucky mentioned.

"I know. I am already planning." Steve responded.

"Good. We can get a head start." Bucky smiled. Then they kissed softly.

* * *

**_John F Kennedy International Airport, Queens, New York City, New York;_ **

The next morning, the detectives, their families, the Rogers-Barnes family, the extended Barnes family, and Sarah met up at the airport.

Everyone would be going their separate ways to either Florida or California. Boyd, Erica, and Ryan were leaving for Florida with Sarah and the Barnes family. Derek, Stiles, Brett, Liam, Allison, Danielle, and Scott were leaving for Napa Valley for a case. They were happy, but still sad.

"Goodbye for now," they sighed, hugging their dear friends. They were really excited. Summer vacation, here they come.


	2. The Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives meet their client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Depending on how things pans out, ch 2 should be posted tmw.

The detectives made it to Napa Valley. They filed off the plane and met with their client Adam. They were courteous and patient.

"Hello, Adam." Derek began.

"Are you the detectives?" Adam asked.

"Yes, we are." Brett replied.

"Tell us what is wrong." Stiles requested.

* * *

The detectives explored Napa Valley. The farmer's market and winery tours were a must according to the locals. They enjoyed the time and visits. They continued the tour happily.

* * *

At lunchtime, Brett and Liam went out on a date to a pizzeria. They ordered a pizza with salad and breadsticks. They were flirting and chatting. Brett and Liam kissed after the date.

* * *

 The trio of employees met at a popular winery. They were two women and a man. Their names were Grace, Addie, and George. They enjoyed a glass of wine before engaging into conversation.

"So, what brings you here?" Grace asked.

"Just getting away for awhile," Addie sighed.

"You too?" George wanted to know.

"Don't all of us come to California to get away?" came the reply.

"Yeah, but we have work." George pointed out.

"Good thing, we work here." Addie replied.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles went out for dinner. They visited a ramen bar. They enjoyed their dinner. It was romantic and Derek flirted with Stiles. In reply, Stiles kissed his cheek and smiled.


	3. The Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives work through a normal day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Sorry for the delay, but overcoming my current obsession in order to resume things as normal is easier said than done.

**_A Taste of Home bakery, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

Mika, Hinata, and their fellow co workers baked Father's Day treats. They made cupcakes, cookies, and cakes. There was the usual cupcakes with the flavors of the month; strawberry shortcake and S'mores. There were chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies with M&Ms inside. In addition, they had key lime pie.  They were excited for another holiday.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives did paperwork. One day, they received a familiar visitor in the form of an old friend, Spinel.

"How can we help you?" Kira asked the insurance agent.

"I need help." Spinel admitted.

"Please come in." Trip invited.

* * *

After lunch, Corey, Mason, Malia, Kira, Kaito, and Jimmy went out on a group date. They went to a bodega to eat. It was a good time with great food. They bought chopped cheeses to go before heading out.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hale, Townsend, and Lahey families got together for a family dinner. Dinner was carne asada. They made their plates and chuckled. As they caught up with each other's days. When dinner came to an end, they adjoined to the den to resume their conservation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trip and Skye went out on a date. They went to watch a play; Hello, Dolly! They had a lot of fun. Trip and Skye held hands as they grabbed drinks after the play.


	4. Adding Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives continue to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. JtW will be updated next.

The detectives began their investigation. They walked to the crime scene, another murder.

"Slit throat. Messy in execution." Derek noted. Stiles grimaced, feeling sick.

"I'm going to stand by that officer." he said, stepping away. The detectives looked around and found precious little clues.

"This looks like a cold case we had a few years ago." one of the older officers noted.

"Can we get that file just in case?" Allison requested.

"Sure, I'll have our admin get it to you." came the reply.

* * *

The detectives met with George, Addie, and Grace. The trio were confused to why they were brought in.

"We want to know where you were earlier this morning. Around 8AM to be exact." Allison started. As they listened to each alibi, it got harder and harder to discern the truth.

"They're lying, but I don't know how." Derek said.

* * *

A few hours later, Derek and Stiles went to a Korean shop for their lunch date. They ordered bulgogi, hand out noodles, and rice cakes. They talked and flirted and enjoyed the meal in general.

* * *

That evening, Stiles talked with his dad over Skype. They were happy to see each other.

"Hey, kid!" Noah greeted.

"Hey, Dad. How are you?" Stiles replied.

"I'm fine. Just counting the days." came the reply.

"Me too! I miss everyone there." Stiles admitted.

"We miss you too, kiddo." Noah smiled. They talked about the upcoming trip some more before Stiles had to sign off for the night.

* * *

While Stiles was catching up with his dad, Scott and Allison went on a date. They went to a Farmer's market. They brought fruits and tiny snacks. They had a lot of fun. The couple were deeply in love as ever.


	5. Florida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve and their family finally make their vacation destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next.

**_Napa Valley, California;_ **

The detectives went through the cold case file. Then they decided to take a trip to see the original crime scene.

"Okay, case #452689. a murder of man. Identity was found but not verified." Danielle was saying as she read their notes.

"Who do they assume he is?" Liam wanted to know.

"Robert Orchard, was 35 years at time of death. Facial injury and deformed teeth prevent matching. Fingerprints not in the system." came the reply.

"Let's follow a paper trail. Maybe we can make sense of this." Stiles suggested.

* * *

In the meantime, George, Grace, and Addie went back to the vineyard to start stocking. They saw blood and stepped farther into the stock room. They yelled as soon as they saw the body. They promptly rushed to their supervisor.

* * *

About two hours later, Brett, Liam, Derek, Stiles, Scott, and Allison went on a group date. They went to a Thai restaurant for lunch. They enjoyed the food. It was good to get away from the case.

* * *

That evening, Scott called his mom through Skype. They were happy to see each other.

"Hi, Scott! How are you?" Melissa asked.

"I am fine, Mom. How is work?" Scott asked.

"Another late shift, but finally, I got the day off." Melissa replied.

"Oh, get some rest. We can talk later." Scott declared.

"Bye, sweetie." Melissa smiled.

* * *

**_Tampa, Florida;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The couple cuddled up.

"The Florida sun. A nice change from the city." Steve was saying. Bucky nodded,

"Yeah. Only downside is the extreme amount of sunscreen we had to buy." he responded.

"Yeah. And we still have one sunburn." Steve sighed. Then they kissed softly.


	6. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives spend most of their day on the new murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5 as promised. Ch 6 will be posted next.

The detectives visited the new crime scene. They examined the scene for clues.

"Different victim type and different MO. This one has a stab wound to the back." Allison commented.

"It's the same killer. This stab was messy." Brett stated.

"What has this killer in such a rush?" Scott wanted to know.

"Let's look into our vic's background." Derek said.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York;  
_ **

****Malia and Kira went out on a date to a Chinese shop. They ordered their food and talked with each other about their respective days. As they ate, they kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_Napa Valley, California;_ **

The detectives went through their suspect list. They discussed their three suspects; George, Grace, and Addie.

"George, Grace, and Addie all work at the vineyard, where the latest murder took place," Danielle began.

"Do they know any of our other vics?" Brett asked.

"We haven't connected them yet, but we still have some other things to run." came the reply.

"Okay, we'll look further. Start looking at any rap sheets they have." Derek said. They separated to run background checks.

* * *

**_Manhattan, New York;_ **

Peter and Chris went out on a lunch date. They went to a bistro. They ordered their food and sat down at a table to talk. 

"Thank you, Chris. For the wonderful date." Peter was saying.

"Dear, you deserve the world." Chris replied. Then Peter and Chris kissed softly.

* * *

**_Napa Valley, California;_ **

Derek and Stiles talked with Noah over Skype. They were happy to see each other.

"Hey, kids. Tell me about your day." Noah smiled.


	7. Soak Up the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family and their friends spend a day on the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. JtW will be updated tmw.

**_Tampa, Florida;_ **

****The extended Barnes family, with Bucky, Steve, their kids, Boyd, Erica, and Ryan took a tour of their neighborhood in Tampa. The family was staying with friends. The group enjoyed themselves. It was good to get out in the sun and air.

* * *

The next day, the Barnes brood, Boyd, Erica, Ryan, and some of their host's family members visited one of the local beaches. 

After putting on sunscreen, they released the kids. The kids played in the sand and the water. Some of the women laid down to either nap or read under their umbrella. While the teens went to chaperone the kids. The kids giggled and had a good time in general.

* * *

After everyone returned back home from the beach, Boyd and Erica went out for sushi. They ordered a sushi platter, miso soup, and cokes. They enjoyed their meal and joked around. At the end of their date, Boyd and Erica kissed, smiling and happy.

* * *

**_Sherwood House, Tampa, Florida;_ **

That evening, the extended family, their hosts, and the teens gathered for a family dinner in the backyard. They got seafood from the market and took the time to cook it. They were happy and chatting. The families ate their full and stored away the rest.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom, Sherwood House;_ **

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. All of the kids were down to sleep for the night. So the husbands held each other.

The waves crashed right outside and the breeze soothed them. As they relaxed, Bucky and Steve kissed softly.


	8. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends and family celebrate Father's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 will be posted next.

**_Brooklyn, New York;_ **

Peter and Chris went out on a lunch date. They got coffee and sweets at the cafe. They had fun. At the end of their date, Peter and Chris shared a quick kiss.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home bakery;_ **

The crew held their Father's Day sale. This was for the expansion of the bakery. Banners proclaiming Happy Father's Day hung over the doorways. Balloons were placed around the bakery.

The treats were a hit and sold fairly quickly. Key Lime pie was the most popular. Second most popular was salted caramel cheesecake, while strawberry shortcake cupcake was 3rd place.

As the 'closed' sign was hung on the door, Bronwen called a meeting to discuss their plans.

* * *

While the crew was selling their treats, Malia, Kira, Corey, Mason, Kaito, and Jimmy went to the movies for a group date. They bought tickets to Ocean's 8 before getting in line for snacks.

After putting butter on their popcorn, getting sodas, and snacks, they took their seats as the previews started. They loved the heist film and its quirks.

"This was a good remake. I'm happy." Mason declared.

* * *

**_eating area, the kitchen, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The families got together for Father's Day dinner. Dinner consisted of steak, risotto, and sister bread. They were smiling and enjoying themselves. After dinner ended, everyone handed gifts to Chris and Peter.

* * *

A hour later, Allison talked over Skype with her family. They were happy to see each other.

"How are you?" Malia wanted to know.

"We miss you a lot." Peter added.

"I miss you more." Allison smiled.


	9. The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives hit a dead end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

The detectives resumed their investigation. However, they were hitting a wall with the investigation.

"Why is this so hard now? We had leads just yesterday. Now, they've all but dried up." Danielle sighed.

"Something is not right. We have to had missed something." Brett added.

"Look back at every single background check. Street addresses, schools, hell even business on that street on around the school. There is a connection." Derek stated.

* * *

In the meantime, Grace, George, and Addie met up at a wine bar. They were on edge and nervously drinking wine.

"They are investigating us. I know it." Grace was saying.

"Boss is cutting out shifts until the shop is cleaned." George added.

"We can't catch a break." Addie groaned. They ordered more glasses.

* * *

A few hours later, Brett and Liam went on a picnic date. They sat down at a local park and unpacked their basket. Their lunch consisted of Italian pinwheel sandwiches.

Sides were; spring greens caesar salad, potato salad, fruit salad, antipasto skewers, 5-ingredient strawberry salsa with tortilla chips, cheese ball trio with veggie slices or sticks, sweet pea and avocado soup, dill scallion dip with potato chips, and corn on the cob wheels. They had water or lemonade to drink.

Dessert consisted of peanut butter crunch candy bars, lemon meringue pie, chocolate and cherry chunk cookies, raspberry tarts, and strawberry hand pies. They were really happy and smiling. As they settled down to enjoy dessert, Brett and Liam kissed softly.

* * *

That evening, the detectives ordered Chinese food takeout. After picking up their order and returning to the hotel suite. They set the table with paper plates, napkins, and plastic silverware. Then they sat down and unpacked the cartons.

"We need a break right now." Scott was saying.

"I hope that we can catch one soon." Stiles replied.

* * *

After dinner, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up closer. Then Derek and Stiles kissed and tried to sleep.


	10. Last Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives try the suspects one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. JtW will be updated tmw.

**_Napa Valley, California;_ **

The suspects met the detectives in a hotel conference room.

"So, why did you call us here?" Addie asked.

"We want to clear some things up." Derek began.

"Okay, ask us anything." George replied.

* * *

That afternoon, the couples decided to get away from the bustle of work. So they went to the wildlife preserve to see the beauty of nature. They had a lot of fun. It was nice to see the animals and beautiful greenery.

* * *

After dinner, the detectives had their meeting. They were at another dead end.

"They didn't give us anything! It was like talking to a brick wall!" Liam shouted.

"I think that we need another trap." Stiles said. So, they got to work planning and preparing.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom, Sherwood house, Tampa, Florida;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled in their bedroom talking for hours. Soon, the night grew late, so Bucky and Steve kissed and went to sleep.

* * *

A hour or so later, the detectives set up their trap. The shop was used as bait. The detectives found hiding places and settled down to wait. A few minutes later, the trap bore fruit when the culprit walked in. They headed for the spot where the dead body had fallen and knelt down.

They were caught red handed with something when the detectives emerged from their hiding places.

"What are you doing here?" Derek raised his eyebrow.


	11. Surrounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives stop their culprit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-the epi will be posted next.

The detectives had the culprit completely surrounded. They turned the lights on, causing the killer to scream as they covered their eyes.

"My eyes!" they yelled. Moments later, they pulled their hands away from their face, revealing the familiar face of Addie.

* * *

The detectives eyed Addie, while Addie glared at them.

"Why?" Stiles wanted to know.

"I needed money, so when a rival shop offered paying me more. I took their offer. Robert Orchard found me out. He was a detective, he refused the deal I offered. He was going to tell my boss. I panicked. You know the rest." Addie confessed.

"What about the others?" Danielle asked.

"They got too close to finding out everything. I did what I had to do." came the reply.

"That's no excuse! Murder is murder!" Stiles exclaimed.

* * *

At Stiles' outburst, everyone jumped. Before Addie pulled out a gun.

"Getting caught never was in my plan. I'm not going to jail." she vowed. She opened rapid fire, causing the detectives to duck for cover.

Addie promptly turned and pulled the door open, before running down the sidewalk. The detectives came out of hiding and cursed when they realized that Addie was gone.

"Damn it!" Liam yelled. They ran to the street and looked around.

"Look, there she is!" Allison pointed. They promptly gave chase.

* * *

The detectives chased Addie down the street. Eventually, Addie ran into a pair of undercover cops that had staked the street out for their own respective case.

"She's the killer." Allison panted as the detectives caught up.

"She killed the unknown man Robert Orchard, and she is the one behind the recent killings." Danielle elaborated. The policewoman promptly restrained Addie as the latter tried to escape. Her partner pulled out cuffs and put them on.

* * *

After the detectives had been let go, they returned to their hotel. Derek and Stiles had some time to themselves. They cuddled in their bed.

"It's finally over." Stiles was saying.

"Yes, we have some vacation time left. Let's enjoy what is left of it before we leave for Beacon Hills." Derek suggested.

"Let's." Stiles conceded. They resumed cuddling.


	12. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives talk to Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12-the epi will be posted next.

The detectives watched the news as they ate breakfast in the hotel lounge. There was the usual reports on the weather, before they got to the regular news. The crowd perked up in interest when Addie's arrest was announced. They burst into applause and cheers.

"Finally." a fellow guest declared. Soon, the shop owner Adam located the detectives and walked up to them.

"I have a reward for you." Adam began.

"We're listening." Derek said.

* * *

Adam's reward for the detectives was an all round paid trip to the local hot springs spa. So the detectives put on their bathing suits and headed to said spa. They received mud and mineral baths and got to relax. The finishing touch was the body massages.

"That was fun." Scott had to admit.

* * *

A hour later, Scott and Allison went out for lunch. Afterwards, they went shopping and got souvenirs.

"Those will be great for my dads and your mom." Allison smiled. Then they walked back to their hotel, holding hands.

* * *

While Allison and Scott were shopping, Stiles talked with Noah over Skype. They were happy to see each other.

"The case is over, so we'll be enjoying what vacation time we have left. Before we hop a plane to Beacon Hills." Stiles was saying.

"Good, I can't wait." Noah replied. They talked until it was time for bed. After saying their goodbyes, they logged off.

* * *

That evening, Brett and Liam went out for some ice cream. After buying cones, they walked back to the hotel, hand in hand. As they finished their cones and went to dump them in the trash can, Brett pecked Liam's lips, causing the younger boy to giggle.


	13. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get some vacation in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.

**_Napa Valley, California;_ **

The detectives visited a paintball place; Paintball Jungle. There were bunkers, forts, and many more kinds of terrains. They had fun playing paintball and acting out a fantasy game come to life. They even played a game of Capture the Flag. At the end of their visit, they were exhausted and happy.

"That was fun!" Liam cheered.

* * *

After they returned to the hotel, Scott talked with Melissa over Skype. Mother and son were thrilled to see each other. They discussed the success case, and Melissa's usual routine. Eventually, they had to get offline, so they said goodbye and signed off.

* * *

After lunch, the couples went on a group date to a local festival. They played games, went on rides, watched shows, tried the food and had a great time in general.

"We need to come back for another visit." Allison decided.

* * *

That evening, the detectives ate dinner out. They went to a steakhouse. They laughed and talked about their summer plans over their delicious meal. When they finished, the werewolves were still hungry, so they requested the dessert menu.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom, the Sherwood house, Tampa, Florida;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled in their bedroom.

"We're leaving for Legoland this weekend." Steve was saying.

"We're ready." Bucky said. They talked a bit more before kissing again and setting down to get a decent night's sleep. They would have a long day tomorrow.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives head to Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. You guys will have to wait until next month for the next fic. Sorry, but the muses refuse to leave me alone unless I post this fic. It's for the MK/DC fandom. It was supposed to come out next year, but the muses refused to quit feeding the plot bunnies more ideas, so I got the hint and rearranged my fics again. Now, they finally backed off so I can focus on my other fics and get some other stuff done.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

It was a typical day at the detective agency. Helen sorted through the mail and found a postcard.

"Here's a postcard." she mentioned. The detectives gathered around her.

"It's from Boyd and Erica!" Cora announced.

"What does it say?" Malia wanted to know.

"Florida is beautiful this time of year, but this mystery might change things." Cora read.

"So much for a peaceful summer." Jimmy sighed. The others nodded their empathetic agreement.

* * *

**_Napa Valley, California;_ **

In the meantime, Derek, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Brett, Liam, and Danielle had their bags in hand at the airport. After going through security and getting their tickets punched in. They got in line for boarding. Finally, they boarded the plane and it took off for Beacon Hills.

"Home, sweet home." Stiles whispered.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York;_ **

Corey, Mason, Malia, Kira, Kaito, and Jimmy went on a group date. They went to the art museum after dinner. They enjoyed the art and history. It was a great time to be in the moment and appreciate art together.

* * *

**_LEGOLAND Florida Resort Hotel, Winter Haven, Florida;_ **

The extended Barnes family, Boyd, Erica, and Ryan arrived at Legoland Hotel for the week. They walked into the lobby and marveled at the many sights as George and Bucky went to check in.

There was a LEGO pit in the lobby and a castle play area. The kids ran to the windows to look at the outdoors pool that had soft bricks floating in the water. After they finished checking in, they took the disco elevator to their family suites.

The rooms were LEGO themed, complete with a separate sleeping area for the children.

"Awesome!" Zack cheered. Due to there being so many kids, Boyd and Erica ended up sharing a room with Ryan, Zack, and Pietro. The kids wanted to explore, but Bucky put his feet down firmly.

"Unpack first." he stated. The kids pouted but as requested.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles got a seat to themselves. They cuddled up.

"I'm going to be jet lagged. I can feel it." Stiles was saying.

"Do you want to go directly to your dad's?" Derek asked.

"Yes, please." came the reply. The older kissed his boyfriend's cheek and let him rest. The plane would land soon, but the quiet was worth it.


End file.
